


Satisfaction

by Freekish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut, top jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freekish/pseuds/Freekish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren blames his dry spell on Jean because he set the standards too high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing this other than I've been writing too much fluff and not enough smut. 
> 
> This has little to no editing and I'm setting it free out into the world. I'm sorry.

Eren has been fiddling with his phone for the last half hour, not sure if he should give in to the temptation. The thing is, he’s frustrated, in more ways than one. His sexual frustration is at an all-time high. Every sexual encounter he’s had this year has been mediocre at best, so for the past three months he’s given up on finding a decent partner because he knows none of them will satisfy his thirst. The worst part of this whole thing is that he does know one person who actually meets his standards, which is where his angry frustration comes in.

The last good fuck Eren had was on New Year’s Eve. He went to a party at Reiner’s house, it was large and he hosted a fair amount of big parties throughout the year. It was the year all his friends had turned twenty-one so it was no surprise that the kitchen was loaded with alcohol of many varieties.

Eren didn’t like to get trashed on New Year’s like most of his friends did, though. He made the mistake of doing that when he was eighteen and spent most of his time of the first day of the new year in the bathroom. Plus something didn’t sit right with him not remembering most of the last day of the previous year, it felt like that should be something to remember. So Eren made a promise to himself that he will drink, at most, four alcoholic drinks with water or soda in between. 

That night he spent a good amount of time hanging around Jean, which was kind of unusual. They were frenemies of sorts, normally argue and debate a lot, but are forced to spend time in close proximity because their friend groups melded together. Over the course of the three years they’ve known each other, they’ve gotten along better and have learned to deal with each other without physically fighting (which only happened twice, the first and second time they hung out with their friend group, three years ago). 

Even though Eren had only three of his allotted drinks, with soda in between, and Jean barely drank anyway, they somehow got the idea in their heads to sleep together. By 11:30, the two of them had snuck up into one of the guest rooms.

Jean and Eren could barely hear their friends counting down loudly downstairs and cheering when the clock hit twelve. Eren ended up welcoming in the new year tangled in sheets, with Jean’s hips between his thighs and his name spilling out through his clenched teeth. 

After they had cleaned up, Jean fell asleep with Eren lying awake beside him. Eren was restless though and after thirty minutes, he left. Neither of them spoke about it in the days and weeks after. There were no strings, no attachments, they fucked and it was no big deal. They moved on.

However, since then, Eren is convinced Jean somehow cursed him because that was the last decent fuck he has had, and it’s Halloween now. 

Eren left a Halloween party early, it was mediocre anyway, and is now sitting in his empty dorm room, staring at his phone on the desk. He wants to give Jean a piece of his mind, yell at him for setting his standards too high, for ruining every sexual deed he was part of because that wasn’t how Jean did it, for invading his fantasies that he imagined when he touched himself. It wasn’t fucking fair! Eren tried to get partners to do what Jean did but none of them were comfortable enough to try and the ones who did just weren’t on par. 

The clock reads a little after 11pm. Fuck it, he thinks, and grabs his phone, opening up his messaging app.

 **E:** This curse is bullshit!!

He’s already planning out his rant in his head and is five words into typing it when Jean responds.

 **J:** What the hell are you talking about?

Eren clears what he had typed so far.

**E:** The stupid curse you put me under after new year’s eve. Since then I haven’t had a decent fuck and it’s entirely your fault.

Eren realizes how stupid he sounds, but when he’s this frustrated he can’t be held accountable for what he says.

 **J:** How is that my fault!? Maybe your choice in guys just sucks.

 **E:** I never had any issues before new years. 

**J:** Then I don’t know what to tell ya.

Eren wants to pull out his hair.

**E:** UGH! I just want a good fuck, is that too much to ask!?

It was a rhetorical question.

 **J:** My door is open any time Jaeger.

Eren stares wide eyed at the text. Is he being serious right now? He—Why would he even joke about that? And why does that one text get Eren…excited.

**E:** Are you joking or being serious right now?

If he’s joking, Eren can call him cruel, insult his face, and call it a night. If he’s serious, well…what harm could it do if he slept with Jean again. Maybe it would cancel out the curse and break his dry spell of lack luster partners for good. Or maybe, the curse doesn’t break, he’d at least get a guaranteed good fuck out of this. Then again, the whole curse thing really could be a bunch of bullshit and Eren forced himself to think it was a curse because he couldn’t admit to himself that he actually wanted to sleep with Jean again.

Eren startles when his phone buzzes with a response.

 **J:** Serious

He hesitates for only a second.

**E:** What’s your address??

Jean doesn’t need to ask why Eren would need his address now, it’s pretty clear by the immediate response that he needs it for tonight.

By the time Eren gets to Jean’s off campus apartment it’s almost midnight, his shower was a little longer than usual. He jogs up the walkway and up the stairs to the second floor. After he knocks on the door and it opens after a few seconds, Eren barely gets his “Trick or treat” greeting out before Jean pulls him inside.

A trail of clothes decorates the floor from the front door to Jean’s bedroom. Their mouths clash in a flurry of lips, tongue and teeth while their hands pull and tear away the bothersome clothing. Eren takes charge and shoves Jean down on the bed, quickly crawling onto his lap, capturing his lips again and following him down as Jean lies on the mattress. They’re fast moving, only pausing while Jean digs through the drawers next to his bed for the lube and condoms. Eren is upright on his knees above Jean, a knee on either side of his waist as Jean slips his hand between his legs to work him open. When he’s two fingers in, Jean makes a loose fist over Eren’s cock, slowly stroking him so he’ll relax more and coax out a few moans because Jean vaguely remembers Eren being really vocal. The brunette is reaching for the condom as Jean eases in a third finger. His gasp turns into a needy whine, he wants what he’s been promised.

The condom is rolled on and Eren is quick to line Jean’s cock up with his entrance and sheath the whole length in one slow move. Jean grips his hips, encouraging every sensual roll that has Eren whimpering. He makes Eren do most of the work at first, but when Eren starts coming down with more force, Jean meets him half way by thrusting his hips upward. The first thrust is met with a surprised moan that Eren didn’t have time hold in. Eren begins to slow down and Jean digs his heels into the mattress for leverage as he pistons his hips at a pace that has Eren swearing and fills his vision with sparks.

As much as Jean enjoys the view above him and the sounds Eren is making, he knows this isn’t what Eren is after. If he’s right, and Eren is looking for something a little more like what happened on New Year’s Eve, they’re going to need to switch things up a bit.

Jean lowers his hips and pulls out. Before Eren has chance to protest, Jean pushes Eren onto his back and positions himself between his thighs, slowly thrusting back in and out, letting Eren feel the drag of his whole length filling him up and leaving him empty. The blonde watches the movements of the body below him, he smoothes his hands down the other’s thighs, making Eren squirm in the sheets and reach for Jean’s hips, hoping he’ll move faster. He lets out a frustrated groan because this isn’t enough.

“You want more?” Jean punctuates his question with a hard thrust.

Eren gasps when Jean fills him again and frantically nods his head because _this_ is why he came here. 

A sly smile pulls at the corner of Jean’s mouth, the dimple in his right cheek making the expression more devious.

“Beg for it.”

_That_ , right here, is what got Eren last time. He let Jean take charge and whatever he said, Eren obeyed. The brunette never thought he would ever be the submissive type but with Jean’s voice in his ear he quickly became an obedient plaything and had the best sex he has ever had. But Eren is curious, what if he resists?

“N-no,” he rasps out. 

Jean’s eyebrows raise and he smirks down at Eren, like he thinks it’s cute that Eren is trying to misbehave and he knows he won’t succeed.

“I’ll only ask nicely one more time.” Eren can hear the subtle shift in his voice and it sends a chill down his spine.

When Eren remains defiantly silent, only a small mewl escapes, Jean leans forward, covering Eren’s body with his own, their faces only inches apart.

“Beg me for it.” 

Eren feels his resolve weakening under the tone of Jean’s voice, but he’s trying to hold strong.

He smirks back at the blonde, “You d-didn’t say p-please.” 

The cockiness fades from Jean’s smile and transforms into something absolutely feral. The sight makes Eren nervous and excited.

Jean leans down further and to the side to speak low in Eren’s ear. 

“I didn’t have to last time.”

Jean has continued the antagonizing slow roll of his hips and it’s driving Eren crazy.

“ _Jean_ ,” he grits through his teeth. 

He’ll admit the slow place feels really fucking good but he wants it rough and bruising. Wants to claw his fingers down Jean’s back and leave several marks to remember him by like Jean did to him last time.

The blonde starts mouthing along Eren’s neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and laving his tongue over the bites. Eren isn’t sure if Jean remembers his neck being a weak spot or if it is purely coincidental that he’s giving it a lot of attention. 

Eren tries to speed things up a bit and runs his hands over Jean’s back, resting them on his shoulder blades before scratching the skin down his back, not harshly, just to send a message. 

“Sshhit.” Jean hisses. 

Jean pulls back slightly to grab for Eren’s wrists and then forces his arms up, pinning his wrists above his head.

“This what you want, huh?” The blonde’s wicked smile is back and Eren can see in his eyes he’s having fun. 

Despite Jean asking a question, Eren doesn’t answer, he doesn’t need to.

“You want to get pinned down and fucked into the mattress? That’s how you like it, isn’t it?”

Jean’s lips hover over the skin of Eren’s chin, jawline and ear.

“You like getting your control taken away. Like being at someone’s mercy.” 

He licks a stripe up the side of his neck and Eren’s eyes roll shut, basking in the moment.

“It’s what you’ve been craving right? And no one has been able to satisfy the itch.”

He has Eren writhing, Jean’s voice sounds so dark and utterly seductive right next to his ear, saying all the thoughts running through his head. Eren never stood a chance.

“Want me to satisfy you, Eren?”

Jean purrs Eren’s name in a hushed whisper, like a secret not even the walls can know. The brunette’s hands tighten into fists, his toes curl because that’s exactly what he wants. He wants to be satisfied only in the way Jean knows how. Fuck, he wants it so bad.

“ _Yeah_.” Eren whines softly. 

A shark like grin spreads across Jean’s face, he got him.

“Yeah? Then let me hear you say it.”

Eren’s resolve is broken. “Please.”

“Please…what?” Jean is so cruel, like playing with his prey before he devours him.

“God damn it,” he breathes. “Just _fuck me please_.”

Jean backs off him, pulling out gently to scoot back just a little bit away from Eren.

“Roll over,” he commands.

Eren twists his body to lie on his stomach, dragging his knees up the bed to prop his ass up in the air. He shivers when Jean smooths his hand up his back along his spine, further pressing his chest into the plush bed. Again, Jean takes Eren’s wrists in his hands and pulls his arms back behind him, wrists crossed at his lower back with one of Jean’s hands clamped over them to keep them there. 

“Tell me if this starts to hurt.” Jean taps one of his fingers on Eren’s wrist.

Eren nods slowly, “Mhmm.”

With his free hand, Jean slaps Eren’s ass, hard enough to sting just a little bit. Not surprisingly, Eren moans, smothering his sound into the sheets.

Jean grabs for the lube again and applies more to his cock before rubbing it between Eren’s cheeks. 

“Ready?”

“ _Nhg, fuck_. Yeah.”

His cock slides in easily and Eren sighs when he’s completely full. Jean thrusts in and out a few times, mesmerized watching his cock get swallowed by Eren’s body, listening to his soft mewls, adjusting the angle each time until he feels the brunette’s body jolt and a filthy sound escapes his mouth. 

The grip around Eren’s wrists gets tighter as Jean starts to quicken his pace, ramming Eren’s hips over and over, the feel of their flesh sticking and peeling apart when their hips slam together. It’s getting hot, a thin sheen of sweat coats their skin, and a red flush covers them from their cheekbones to their navels. Their breaths coming in pants and whispered curses or praises. 

Eren is completely immobile, paralyzed from the pleasure coiling tight in his body and the grip Jean has on his arms. He hasn’t felt this good in so long and he screams at himself internally, asking himself why he just didn’t do this sooner. Jean gives it to him like he was made to, like their bodies are two puzzle pieces who fit snug together, a pleasure so intense it has Eren actually begging for more. His voice cracks on a sob, he’s so close, his cock is throbbing, needing attention, just a few strokes and he’d probably be gone.

“ _Jean please_ ,” he whines. 

Jean has always had a thing for his partners saying his name coated in lust and need. And hearing Eren, of all people, brings him right to the edge. 

“You gonna come for me?” the blonde asks.

The brunette’s eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth open in an O shape, letting every moan and cry fall freely from his lips. He nods his head to answer Jean’s question, apparently too far gone for words. 

A hand firmly grasps Eren’s cock, fisting his length only a few times before his cum is dripping onto the sheets and over Jean’s hand, wringing every last drop. Eren’s cry gets caught in his throat, his toes dig into the bed while wave after wave of delicious sensations wrack his body. He tightens around Jean’s cock and the blonde’s hips stop as he moans over Eren, his release leaving his body shaking. 

Eren’s wrists are released from Jean’s grip and he’s careful moving his arms down. He stretches out, pulling one of Jean’s pillows closer to tuck under his head and his feet hang off the edge of the bed now that he’s lying flat on his front.

Jean crawls off the bed, rolling off the condom and tossing it in the bucket by his dresser. He collapses back on the bed next to Eren, lying on his back, basking in the bliss.

“Fuck. I don’t think I can move,” Eren mumbles into the pillow.

“Mmm.” Jean agrees. “Well, you’re more than welcome to stay. Figure I’ll say it now that way you don’t feel the need to sneak out again.”

Blue-green eyes peak over the mound of the pillow to look at Jean. He looks so content and relaxed now.

“You going to kick me out first thing in the morning?”

Jean smirks, “I wouldn’t say first thing. Maybe after breakfast.”

Eren raises his eyebrows in surprise.

He can sense the other’s shock and glances over at the brunette beside him. “What? I make a mean omelet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of them are sure if the "curse" is really broken. May take several attempts to break it and after that...who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> *crawls back into my corner of sin*


End file.
